1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cosmetics. It relates more particularly to novel cosmetic compositions comprising umbilical cord blood serum, and to novel uses of such compositions in the field of cosmetics, especially as an anti-aging and anti-wrinkle formulation.
2. Description of Related Art
The gradual development of facial wrinkles, whether fine surface lines or deeper creases and folds, is an early sign of accumulated skin damage and skin aging, which may be intrinsic and/or caused or accelerated by external factors. For example, premature aging and wrinkling of the skin may be accelerated by excessive exposure to the sun and other damaging elements, overactive facial expression muscles, frequent use of tobacco products, poor nutrition, or skin disorders. Fine surface wrinkles that progress to deeper creases, deepening facial expression due to repeated skin folding, and deep folds which develop with one's maturity are visible changes which may combine to portray a less desirable appearance.
Various attempts at anti-aging skin care compositions have used botanicals, antioxidants, and biopeptides, among other things. Several invasive techniques are available in which substances are injected or implanted in the area of the skin which either temporarily weaken the muscles or act as skin volume fillers. However, invasive techniques are often risky and require the supervision or assistance of a physician, which can be inconvenient and costly, and non-invasive treatments have historically met with only minimal success. Regardless of the cause of facial creases or folds, safe and effective treatments for reduction or elimination of these problems have been exceedingly difficult to achieve. Thus, there remains a need for new and improved topical skin care compositions that are useful as an anti-aging composition.